


「RSE」那片海

by Amore_oi



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, ポケモン, 精灵宝可梦
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amore_oi/pseuds/Amore_oi
Summary: -私心轻微祐遥向，感觉还是遥个人向偏多，只能算微（隐）祐遥。-祐树这一生都在和遥说谎，包括那句“我不会骗你”。





	「RSE」那片海

芳缘是众所周知的海陆面积对等，这件事遥在初至芳缘时便深有体会。与有着浓郁人文和风的城都不同，芳缘更为贴近自然，流动的空气吸入肺部时仿佛都是甜的，净化了长久以来积压的污垢。

彼时芳缘刚被场大雨洗刷过，空气湿漉漉的还有点黏。遥一向不喜欢这种感觉，浑身怪不自在的，但此刻她也不想过多计较。

简单梳洗完毕，她深呼吸一口气，抓起桌上的头巾系好，末尾绑出一个紧实的蝴蝶结。再从抽屉里取出一个精灵球，确认家里没有需要处理的事了才缓缓带上门。

所有人都在欢庆芳缘度过的大劫——因为太过兴奋这场庆典居然维持了一个月之久。古拉顿和盖欧卡的大战没有造成过大的损伤，在遥和伙伴们的努力下它们回到了自己的安息之所各自沉睡，两颗宝珠也被安然无恙送回了送神火山，索蓝斯博士预测如果没有人为因素的干扰近百年它们都不会再苏醒。

的确是件值得欢呼的事。她冷眼看着热闹的街市，心头无端生出丝丝痛感，抽丝剥茧般折磨着她。她站在欢腾的人群之中，却仿若在自己的世界里独自拥抱。

人只要活着就有希望，就能够用自己的手再建被破坏的家园。遥羡慕市民的乐观和天真，仿佛触碰不到悲伤的边界线——尽管在两个多月前她也是这样的人。在千里决意要带着全家搬迁到芳缘时她是抗拒的，离开城都意味着她人生头十年在那里存在过的一切痕迹都将被抹消，没有至亲好友的她甚至想象不到会有曾经的玩伴提及并记住自己。今天遥走了，明天又会有春子填补上她的空缺，分分合合相遇又别离，人的一生总是在重复这样的一个循环流程，没有谁会永远记得谁，对小孩子而言尤甚。

想要适应完全陌生的环境是个艰辛的过程，遥踩在曾经不愿踏足的土地上，切切实实感受到这片在她看来极不友好的大陆给了生活于此的她回应。

「ありがとうございます。」

她细细品味着这句并不存在的话，忽的笑了出来。

 

橙华森林的花店就着这次灾难造成的破损翻修后重新开了业，遥很喜欢这偏僻的地方，安安静静的没有外界纷争。她依稀记得自己第一次来这里的时候还帮着种了几颗树果，现在却是再找不出昔日的模样。

呀，这不是遥小姐吗？

认出她身份的店员殷勤迎上来，遥击退两只超古代宝可梦并从米可利那里继承芳缘冠军职位的事早已人尽皆知。当下她是家喻户晓的大名人，她却开始缅怀曾经作为新人训练家默默无闻的奢侈日子。

她礼貌地点头，竖起手指示意店员别声张，对方也心领神会。

请给我一束玫瑰花。顿了顿，她补充道，洛丽玛丝玫瑰。

店员呆愣在原地，不解的目光上下打量着她，遥只好解释她要去看望一个朋友。店员了然，挑选出最漂亮的几支用丝带小心捆在一起，再用最干净的锡纸细致包好。

遥接过时发现花瓣上还沾着几颗露珠，看着确实很新鲜，轻嗅上去花朵周围萦绕着似有似无的香气。她弯起唇角道了谢，付钱迅速转身离开。

 

她叫来拉帝亚斯，护着那束花在高空移动。估摸着今天是回不了家了，于是掏出领航员和父母发了条报平安的信息，旋即关机再不去理会。

其间路过天空之柱，遥仰望见不到顶端的高塔，被它投下的浓重阴影压得险些喘不过气。

不知道裂空座有没有回来？那次大战幸好有它出面镇压，不然损失一旦扩大还真难以估计后果的严重性。

拉帝亚斯把自己带到了南方小岛，拉帝欧斯亲昵地蹭着她，歪过头，充满期待的眼神飘至她身后，但它什么也没找着。

“在打败你之前我可不会停止纠缠你的。”

遥蓦地想起，以前这里是两个人的乐园，现在唯她一人，形单影只。

 

平躺在柔软的草地上，草尖隔着布料挠得她有点痒。她闭上眼小睡了一觉，过往如走马灯自眼前掠过，放电影般记录了她极富戏剧性的人生。

初来芳缘那天似乎也是下着淅淅沥沥的雨，搬家公司的卡车在旅途中卡了泥泞，车货箱里的遥当时昏昏欲睡，被猛地一下撞清醒了，捂着头小声咒骂了句“该死”。这不顺的开始貌似就注定了她在新地区的旅途也注定不会一帆风顺。

有些事就是天注定的，就像无论她怎么抗拒千里还是带着一家人来了芳缘；就像无论她怎样对邻居家的小孩甩脸色下次相遇他必定会满脸笑意找过来。

她可以和小光在紫堇市的自行车道骑车驰骋，逆着风不顾形象大叫要比个高低；可以在夏夜靠着自己的力壮鸡咬着干涩的树果看狩猎凤蝶成群迁徙，电萤虫和甜甜萤互相亲吻；可以坐在水静市的灯塔下凝视海上轮船忽明忽暗的灯光，默默在心里计算那未知的归期。

她的人生计划里从来不需要他的参与。没有他，她的日子照旧在过。

你喜欢芳缘吗？

不喜欢。以前就不习惯，现在同样不习惯。她眯起眼睛，偷偷将芳缘的光景装入眼眶——反正他也不会知道。

你会喜欢上这里的，习惯在这里生活。

干嘛这么费心想要说服我…难道你喜欢我？

不呀。

你不是在说谎吧？

他缓慢勾起嘴角，那大概是她印象中最好看的一张脸。他的语气轻飘飘的，但是异常坚定，宛如一个对公主立下誓约的骑士。

我不会骗你。

 

昼夜交替，周而复始。世界的齿轮永不停歇。

除了被众人擅自冠以“芳缘的救星”这一多余的头衔，一切都和初来时无异。

遥依旧住在芳缘，依旧不习惯在这里的生活。

以及，一如既往的讨厌着邻居。

 

当夕阳沉入她的眼眸深处再找不见光辉，遥捧起那束白玫瑰，随手将它抛向大海。随着那苍白的花束一同飞舞沉寂下去的，还有遥的眼泪。

骗子。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> -私心轻微祐遥向，感觉还是遥个人向偏多，只能算微（隐）祐遥。
> 
> -祐树这一生都在和遥说谎，包括那句“我不会骗你”。


End file.
